


Draco Malfoy and the Muggle Romcom Love story

by drarry_imagines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Basically Voldemort doesn’t even exist, Cute Draco, Harry James Potter Is A Jock, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Multi, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Shy Draco, fight me on this, its a cliche Romcom but they’re like aware of their existence, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_imagines/pseuds/drarry_imagines
Summary: You know that trope in those cheesy muggle teen novels. The one where the shy nerdy girl has a crush on the most popular boy, now switch girl with boy and you’ve got Draco Malfoy’s life right now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this story and planned to post it when it was fully completed but I began to forget about it and thought if I post it now I’ll write faster. Welp, let’s see how that goes.

You know that trope in those cheesy muggle teen novels. The one where the shy nerdy girl has a crush on the most popular boy, now switch girl with boy and you’ve got Draco Malfoy’s life right now.

It’s not his fault these thoughts are in his mind, Stupid Padma has forced him to read those stupid teen romance books.

See you must be confused. Probably thinking “Your a Slytherin, why’d you even read MUGGLE literature?”

Well dear reader because he isn’t one! Draco Malfoy the heir to the Malfoy fortune is a Ravenclaw and he is downright proud to be one.

Being a Slytherin puts him in to much difficult and awkward situations and a lot of responsibility, he’s more happy to be a Background Ravenclaw, Thank you very much. Don’t worry about him though, Lucius was fickle about it but he got over it. Better a Ravenclaw than a Gryffindor.

As a Ravenclaw he’s allowed to be his nerdy, shy, awkward self without the responsibility of Blood-Purity (*eye roll*) and other Pure blood Propaganda.

Anyway that wasn’t the huge issue in Draco’s 16 year old life .....what was he even on about?

Oh Yeah!! Stupid Padma.

The half of a twin had practically hounded Draco till he read this “groovy” (a muggle slang she picked up,) book she’s been reading and Draco being the book worm he was relented, but as he read on and on, it felt more like his life story than just a book.

He related to this book too much, he began wondering if the author had stole his secret diary. Maybe it was a wake up call from the girl.

The thing was that he Draconis Lucius Malfoy was badly and incredibly in love with Harry Potter.

Yes that Harry Potter, Son of the Head Auror James Potter, Youngest Seeker in Centuries, Captain of the Gryffindor and the most popular boy in Hogwarts.

**Collective Gasp**

I know, how original. He was probably just one of the hundred wizard or witch infatuated with the Quidditch Player but he had less of a chance than everyone else in the world.

The saddest part was that he’d been carrying a flame for the Seeker since 1st year.

He was just that skinny, far to blonde, pointy-faced boy who spent half his time with his nose buried into a brick of a book. He was shy and awkward and spent most his time avoiding social situations, if he actually ever popped up in your radar your most likely in the darkest, most depressing part of the library.

Why’d the Seeker even give Draco more than a double look. When he had the likes of Ginny Weasley or Cedric Diggory in his bed.

Or the worst, Marietta Edgecombe.

He still remembers how absolutely heart broken he was when he’d caught Harry snogging the wench under some stupid mistletoe, all the way back in 3rd year but it still hurt.

The girl had had it in for Draco ever since he replaced Cho Chang as seeker, even though Cho had told him specifically that she was cool with it. But now Draco thought about it, it was probably long before that.

The girl just couldn’t stand him.

Knowing about Draco’s crush on Harry Potter the girl had “mistakenly” made sure Draco overheard that Harry had asked Cho Chang to the Yule back in 4th year even though Cho told him that she accepted Cedric Diggory’s invitation instead.

At least Harry had gone as friends with Ginny Weasley. Draco remembers this as he had ended up going with Anthony Goldstein, as friends of course.

Draco flung the teen novel at the other side of his bed as he flopped down onto his head burying his head into his satin blue pillows.

‘So much for morning reading,’ he thought to himself, he’d woken up earlier than usual and had decided to read to wake himself up. Man, did he regret that. All he’d done was reminisce on his stupid star-struck crush.

“Stupid Padma.” He’d mumbled for the hundredth time as he swung his legs out of his bed, careful not wake his dorm mates but those three could sleep through a war. He stealthily entered the bathroom hoping to get ready by himself.

After half an hour, he was done. A quick Tempus charm proved that he was still earlier than most. The only one of his dorm mates up was Anthony who’d mumbled a sleep drowned “Morning.”

He smiled at the boy before summoning his book bag and making his way out. To no surprise at all, one of the only people in the common room was his closest friend Luna Lovegood.

He didn’t even looked shocked at her outfit, odd glasses, colorful necklaces and more queer objects, he’d always admired her creativity to the Hogwarts mandatory uniform.

Even going as far to follow in her footsteps by wearing the buttons she’d gifted on his jumper.

He’d donned the giant bright blue button that had “Happily married to a book.” In bright yellow, Luna hadn’t given it but Padma had after learning of Draco’s button obsession. He hadn’t found it funny but still wore it proudly.

It stood out distracting you from his prefect's badge, but he didn’t mind.

The blonde girl smiled up at him after looking up from whatever tabloid she’d been reading.

“Did the Nobranks wake you too?” She questioned with that dreamy look in her eyes, he only nodded, known her to long to question her statement, “They are very frequent these days, Quibbler?”

She offered her magazine, Draco accepted it politely but stuffed it in a compartment he’d specifically expanded to house the oddity of a news outlet Luna had offered her.

“Breakfast?” He questioned making his way to common room, the equally pale girl happily followed him, as they made their way down Luna prattled on about “Nargles” “Snorcarks” and more not real creatures but Draco will be damned if he told her that.

They made a beeline for their claimed spot on the Ravenclaw table, it was far enough from others and gave them their privacy. Also perfect view of the Gryffindor table but that doesn’t matter.

He pulled out books and started studying for the fun of it. He’s a nerd sue him.

“We should have a picnic?” Luna thought out randomly, Draco look up from his Arithmancy book and smiled at her agreeing.

“Sounds fun but when?” He asked knowing that you must be specific when making plans with Luna or you’ll find yourself having a Picnic in the middle of thunderstorms on a Wednesday evening.

“How about this Thursday afternoon?” Luna questioned as she spread butter AND peanut butter on her toast, Draco scrunched his nose at this. Theres only so much of Luna’s oddities Draco could take.

“Sure, I’ll check if I’m busy.” He answered but a chuckle got his attention turning to his side he saw his other friend, a now fully awake Anthony Goldstein. He dumped himself by Draco and stole his toast.

“What’s funny?” He wondered, a pout making a way to his pale face.

“Oh, just wondering when you’ve ever been “busy”.” He joked adding finger quotes to prove more of his point. Draco’s pout increased more.

“Not true, I do lots of stuff,” he defended himself as his mind racked for reasons he could be busy, “there’s my study club on Wednesday...em..Quidditch...Prefect meetings..erm...”

Anthony rolled his eyes like his point was proven.

“I’ll go to.” Anthony ignoring a thinking Draco, adding himself to his and Luna’s outing without permission.

“Go where?” A sleep drowned voice joined them, the last person in their little group Padma Patil finally joined them. Her tie was badly tied proving she’d just woken up, Draco flicked his wand and happily fixed it for her, earning an appreciated smile.

“We’re going on a Picnic on Thursday!” Luna exclaimed happily as she dipped her scone in her orange juice.

Seriously who raised this girl!

“I’ll go!!” Padma joining herself happily also stealing Draco’s toast. Bastards all of them, Draco seethed at them as he drank his tea.

10 minutes passed full of simple conversation and stories.

“And Lisa found her quill in her dorm after blaming me, the wenc-”

“Oh no,” Anthony spoke cutting off Padma, after looking at the Great Halls door, “Draco’s last 3 brain cells about to leave us in 5..4..3..”

“What are you on abou-” Draco looked up from his Transfiguration Essay but stopped talking once he saw what Anthony was looking at.

Harry Potter.

Laughing with the famous golden trio, handsome tanned face glowed with happiness, shiny green eyes twinkled with entertainment as the Weasley boy told some story.

Draco wondered if his messy dark hair would be as soft if he ran his hands through it or if his tanned skin really was as smooth as it looked under the soft candle glow or how his muscled body (he knew it was muscled from accidentally witnessing the Gryffindor Quidditch training sessions.) felt against his smaller one as Harry thrus-

He grabbed the first cool liquid (Luna’s orange juice.) he felt out and took a massive gulp to cease his thirst.

“Well there goes the chance of having any intelligent conversation,” Anthony sounded annoyed but he was really more entertained by the clear blush on his friends face, Padma had a knowing smirk even Luna had a teasing smile. “Ok there buddy?”

“I need to go...study!” Draco excused himself abruptly as he began to pack, face getting redder at the moment.

“Want a companion?” Padma questioned more than happy to fluster the boy more, “or are you to busy riding Potter’s “broom” to care?”

At this comment, Draco’s face had morphed into beet red as he decided to gather the parchment and books that he couldn’t stuff in his bag in his hands as he tried to get away from his group, who laughed more when he stumbled on his step.

Unknown to him a pair of green eyes followed his every movement.

 

~~~•~~~

  
Harry stared at beautiful blonde boy that had haunted his dreams for...god knows how long. His porcelain skin, that slender figure, those big beautiful grey eyes, his brightly blonde hair.

Absolutely stunning.

“It’ll make more sense to just talk to him, you know,” a voice advised pulling Harry out of his thoughts as the boy he was observing walked out the hall and away from him.

He turned to Hermione giving her a look as if she’d just said the dumbest thing in the world. She just ignored him and continued doing her work, not even bothering to look up already knowing what Harry was doing.

“He’s really nice, a bit shy at times but it makes him even more cute than he already is.” She smirked when Harry growled when she’d called the blonde 'cute'. He’s practically proving her point.

“Is this about that Ravenclaw again?” Ron groaned as he ate his mountain of a breakfast, Hermione nodded to her boyfriend sadly.

Ron gave Harry a disappointed look before sighing, “He’s not gonna come to you, far to shy for that, he barely speaks up in prefect meetings. The only reason I know he can talk is when he answers questions in class.”

Harry knew all that, he knew a lot about Draco Malfoy, how he likes his tea? Who hangs out with? His class schedule? A lot of things.

But he wasn’t a stalker though (Shut up Ron!) just happened to come across this information when he just coincidentally happened to be always around Draco. He couldn’t help it the boy was to beautiful for his own good but what pissed Harry off was that he didn’t even know it.

The boy was far too timid and hid not aware of the looks god had blessed him with.

But it wasn’t only his looks that gathered Harry’s attention, it helped but wasn’t the reason. He was incredibly kind if the fact he spent every Wednesday tutoring younger years meant anything and was highly intelligent.

He wasn’t sure when he’d been infatuated by the blonde but he believes it started in Second year.

_Being 12 he was at the age where most boys were permitted to go to important Ministry events and much to his disdain his parents had forced him to attend. He was bored out of his mind, all these snobbish Purebloods annoyed him to no end._

_If another girl asked for a dance or batted eyelashes at him, he was gonna puke. His mum and Dad had gone off to greet random guest. His uncles had disappeared but Harry had bit of an idea what they were doing but he didn’t really want to think about that. He twirled his flute of sparkling cider with barely hidden boredom._

_When he’d badly wished for the Weasleys or any source of entertainment, that’s when he saw him._

_A boy about his age not far from him also having a bored face on, but at least he had a book to accommodate his time. He was an absolute rarity._

_Pale white hair glowed under the crystal chandeliers his white bangs gathered around his eye, a pale finger came to brush it from his face and tuck it behind his ear. Showing huge beautiful grey eyes that roved over the lines of his book. Harry automatically stood to approach the boy._

_Noticing his footsteps on the tiled floor the boy looked up and Harry was blown away. The guy was all pale, white lashes, white eyebrows, perfectly pale. His pretty face widened in surprise once he noticed Harry, previously pale face reddened in seconds adding color to him. Harry liked how that looked on the boy._

_It was cute._

_Harry had only began puberty so he wasn’t really sure what these feelings where but his stomach turned fluttery looking at the boy. He just had to impress him, he had to. Harry messed his hair up for good luck and opened his mouth to talk but couldn’t even get a word in before he was immediately interrupted._

_“Dragon, I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” a female voice gushed and a woman ran past Harry and began to hold the boys face in her perfectly manicured hand.s She fixed and preened him even though he was perfect before. Dragon (Harry would address him as that till he got his real name.) turned redder as she continued, “Why are you tucked away here like this? I told you to gel your hair, it’s all messy now! You should interact to with the other kids...”_

_“Mother..” Dragon whined silently as he tried to get her hands away from his hair, wide grey eyes drifting to Harry who was frozen in spot, “You’re embarrassing me.”_

_The woman turned to Harry getting what Dragon was indicating to, the woman was a copy of Dragon. Blonde hair (her own not as pale), grey eyes and pretty face. She wore expensive emerald green witch robes that complimented her figure._

_Once she caught sight of Harry, her eyes widened in realization. A small but noticeable smirk spread on her ruby red lips. Turning to Dragon who looked like he wanted to die where he stood._

_“I see...” Harry did not know what she saw, turning to her son she grabbed his much smaller pale hand and turned to him solemn, “Well Dragon, but we must go now, say goodbye to your friend.”_

_She began to drag the boy away and as the blonde boy turned to give Harry one more fleeting look, Harry held back every instinct to chase after the boy. He’d let him go physically but his green eyes had followed the boy till him and his mother met up with a similar pale blonde haired man and they grabbed onto each other and they Disapparated._

_Harry never got over those huge grey eyes that gave him one last look. Let’s just say he’d been quite depressed and mopey all the way till school began two weeks later._

****

It was clear it was fate when Harry saw him again on the Platform 9 3/4. How had such an interesting person schooled with him for a year and had he not noticed. But in his defense he’d had an interesting 1st year.

Harry has not been one to give up and sniffed out information about the boy.

In a matter of two weeks he’d had a handful of facts about the boy, his name was Draconis Malfoy but was called Draco. He was in Harry’s year and a Ravenclaw. He was most times second highest in grades in his year. (He beat Hermione sometimes.)

He was surprised that such a pure looking boy was a Malfoy but it kinda made sense, he had the physical traits.

He’d met Lucius Malfoy once and let’s just say he didn’t like the dark wizard very much.

But no, Draco was nothing like his father, he was kind, sweet, incredibly smart (I mean he was Hermione rival when it came to grades, for Merlin sake), he was the Seeker for Ravenclaw and etc.

How a vile snake like Lucius had made something as precious and sweet like Draco, Harry wasn’t sure

But that wasn’t the problem. See the issue was that...Harry hadn’t ever talked to Draco properly, his friends having more interaction with the blonde.

Hermione and Draco had been partnered numerous time for the Advanced classes they took together and sometimes had “Study Dates” in the library (something Harry and Ron weren’t invited too as their work was far to advanced for them.)

Ron sometimes sat next to Draco at Prefect meetings or ran into the other during patrols.

Still, more than Harry had done in the 5 years of having feelings for the blonde.

He’d tried, he really have but every time he mustered the strength to talk to the boy it disappeared once he caught sight of him basking in the sun pale skin glowing, playing with strand of pure white hair as he read some advanced book, it seemed his brain screamed “ABORT! ABORT!”

It doesn’t matter what his family says, crushes are difficult.

“I know but every time I want to talk to him I... you know,” Harry struggled to explain trying to use his hands to explain by turning them in a rolling manner, “doing word’s difficult .” He settled for.

‘Why’d he even go for me.’ He found himself wondering.

He’s this beautiful genius who deserves some posh fancy pure blood that can recite poetry to him in like twenty languages while playing Mozart on the Violin. Not some clumsy Quidditch player who barely passes most classes.  
  
A small hand touched his bicep and he turned to see Hermione’s sad chocolate eyes looking at him, the dark-skinned girl gave him a sad smile.

He knew what she was thinking, she’d been hounding him to ask Draco to the Yule Ball that was three weeks from now.

“Talk to him.” She stated simply before making her way out the Great hall. Harry followed her retreating form before slamming his head on the table in frustration, she says it like its easy.

Ron gave him a curious look.

Quickly swallowing the breakfast stuffed in his face he placed a comforting hand on his back awkwardly. Ron wasn’t very good at comforting people.

“Good luck, mate.” Simple wording for a simple person.

Harry turned his head to him and gave him a slight nod before returning to sulking into the table wood.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is an adorable nugget and Harry is an awkward dork. Perfect chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your positive comments actually fueled me to post this earlier then I intended. You all have power over me like that. So enjoy.

Nothing pleased Draco more than heading to the library for some reading, Madam Pince was so used to his company that the normally strict woman even smiled at him when he walked in. He returned it awkwardly.

Free periods always gave him time to study. Again, he’s a nerd sue him.

Sitting down next to a window he pulled out his Ancient Studies book and he began the essay that wasn’t due till next week Thursday but in the end the early worm catches the bird.

‘In this essay, I have chosen to write about Magic and it’s depictions, starting from 1st century...’

He was to busy writing to notice a figure approach him not until a deep cough called for his attention but even then he wasn’t listening.

“Can I sit here?” The voice was deep and a smooth male voice but sounded familiar, but Draco was to far in the zone so curiosity didn’t beat him enough to bother to look up. He knew at least, that the voice was talking about the seat in front of him.

“Sure.” He replied quietly, he pushed his books and parchments to his side creating space, a mumbled “thanks” was all he got.

Sounds of the chair squeaking meant the boy had sat down, silence returned for a couple seconds. That was until the ass of a boy began tapping his fingers on the table and Draco could feel his eyes on him, he decided to ignore the nuisance as best as he could and continue his essay.

‘It is well known fact that Magic had first came from the continent of Africa -tap,tap- that being the reason a practice of most ancient wizards or witches to -tap,tap- return to the home of magic for a “magical awakening”-tap,tap- The -tap- first -tap- documented -tap- form -tap- of -tap- magic -tap- was -tap-...’

....

....

“Do you mi-” Draco whipped his head up, anger present on his pale face as red blotches appeared in frustration, he was so ready to tell of the most annoying, horrid  nuisance he’d ever had the displeasure of meeting but his words got caught in his throat as soon as he caught sight of the said nuisance.

Harry Potter sat in front of him.

A tanned hand resting in his messy dark curls as he stared at Draco with darkened green orbs that drilled into Draco from behind his round spectacles. He was first pouting but his face quirked up into a smirk once Draco looked at him.

‘That’s Harry Potter,’ Draco’s mind screamed face now red, less from frustration but more from utter embarrassment, ‘Harry Potter is sitting at my table, I’m in front of Harry sodding Potter.’

‘We figured that out, now say something.’ That voice in his head instructed.

‘It’s the actual Harry Potter,’ Draco told himself again ignoring the voice in his head, ‘I’m talking to Harry Potter.’

‘If staring like a fool counts as a conversation,’ Is it possible to insult yourself cause Draco just dragged the fuck out of himself, ‘Say something you ninny!!’ Luckily Harry said something first.

“Um, Sorry for, like disturbing you,” Harry apologized awkwardly rubbing his hair as he apologetically looked at Draco through his lashes, it was too adorable for words and Draco was this close to having a panic attack.

‘SAY SOMETHING!!!’

“It’s fine,” he tried to say as nonchalantly as he could but he squeaked it out and sounded raspy, to hide his deepening blush he returned to his essay trying to ignore the actual Adonis sitting in front of him.

He could feel those bright green eyes continuing to stare at him and he couldn’t help but squirm on his seat, was it him or was it getting hard to breathe.

“Please stop that,” he ordered meekly barely above a whisper as he felt his hair fall out from where it was tucked behind his ear. He’d stopped gelling it once he entered his second term of 1st year letting it cover his eyes as bangs.

It felt easier to hide behind in this way.

“Stop what?” Harry’s voice deep enough to send Draco’s body into shivers, he barely stopped the whimper that threatened to escape his throat.

Gathering as much courage as he could he looked back up at the handsome face, he tried to put on a glare but once he met eye to eye with this electrifying green eyes his anger was lost. He put on more of a pout then a glare.

“Staring at me,” he squeaked out, as he tried to blow that pesky lock of hair from his face.

Before he could drop his quill to remove it himself, a tanned hand reached over and tucked it behind his ear for him. At that point his brain completely stopped working, Harry had yet to take his hand away just sat there, arm stretched out admiring Draco’s face.

Harry began to lean into Draco and that was Draco’s breaking point.

With an inhuman amount of speed, he jumped away from the Seeker and began to pack his books and gathered himself to leave.

If he stayed in the Seekers presence any longer he was going to faint from blood rush.

“Wait, where are you going?” Harry’s voice sounded startled as Draco stood up gathering parchment, the blondes face was completely red as he began to leave.

“I promised my...my...my friend Anthony that I’d...that I’d meet him before class,” Draco stuttered out the excuse as he began to leave the library, he just needed to get out of there. He’d made an utter fool out of himself and was going to have a panic attack any minute now.

That lie was so bad, this was why he wasn’t put in Slytherin.

“The period isn’t over for another 25 minutes,” Harry yelled out but Draco was already at library doors in a few long strides, he had barely heard Harry mutter a, “We haven’t even got a class after this, it’s lunch next.”

He just needed to find one of his friends and complain into their shoulders.

  
~~•~~

Harry looked at the retreating form with absolute heartbreak written in his face. Because he was such an impulsive idiot he’d let his dragon slip from in between his fingers.

You couldn’t blame him though, Draco had looked so adorable.

He was pout-glaring at Harry in a manner that resembled a disturbed kitten, his blonde hair looked so fluffy and soft as it blocked his eyes. He cutely tried to blow it away from his face but Harry beat him to it.

Like the impulsive fool he is, he reached over to tuck the lock of hair behind his ear but when it came to extracting his hand, he just couldn’t.

Draco’s normally pale face was dusted red and his plump lips just looked so soft, his beautiful eyes were so wide. Harry had unconsciously tried to lean into the boy, just wondering how it’ll feel to have those lips on him.

Maybe he’d taste like the Earl Tea he drank every morning, or the sour green apples he always favored or maybe sweet like the strawberry jam he liked to pile on his toast.

All Harry was sure about was that the boy was gonna taste good.

But he’d only ended up scaring the boy who probably thought he was nothing but that “massive pervert that tried to snog him during free period.”

He wouldn’t blame him if Draco decided to avoid Harry for the rest of his life.

But that wouldn’t do, he needed to talk to the boy and ask him to the Yule and get him to realize Harry’s feelings for him. Potter’s weren’t know for their ability to give up, Harry was determined and that was enough, right.

Right? I mean it worked for his dad so it’ll turn out right for him.

He’d woo Draco Malfoy so hard he wouldn’t even know what hit him.

But until he sucked up enough courage to try talk to the blonde again, he’ll just reminisce on how Draco had looked sitting in front of him.

His hair glowed perfectly in the sun from the window, it looked so soft and styled. His long pale lashes fluttered every once in a while, his perfectly trimmed eyebrows scrunched up at some parts at the essay and he’ll turn to his books flicking through the pages with pale slender fingers.

He looked so stunning.

Draco had been so deep into a world of his own, he acted like how Hermione would when in the middle of her knowledge buzzes (what Harry had personally deemed it.).

Harry was hurt when Draco didn’t bother to look up.

He’d spent 15 minutes rehearsing what he’d say to the blonde boy when he got his attention. 15 bloody minutes of perfectly scripted dialogue, gone down the drain. There was puns, pick-up lines, innuendos that would’ve wooed the hell out of Draco.

All for nothing.

He’d hoped to pick things back up by getting Draco to look up by tapping the table but Draco hadn’t even give him the time of day. He dismissed him so easily and returned to his essay but Harry wasn’t one to be discouraged had stared the blonde down.

Well you know what happened next.

Harry burrowed his face into his palms, what if Draco had no interest in him? It’ll explain why he ran, was the thought of kissing Harry that disgusting.

No!

Harry slapped his cheeks hard, earning odd stares from the people surrounding him but right now he didn’t care, he needed to knock that self-hate out his system. It’ll make no sense to tear himself down if he wanted to ask Draco to the Yule.

Getting up he began to look for the blonde before the period ended and even then he’d see him at the Great Hall for lunch.

As he ransacked the castle for the blonde. He’d cursed himself for not bringing the map with him, reasons like this is why his dad had given it to him in the first place. Looking through one more alcove by luck he found the blonde.

But in a position that made him see red.

Draco was looked like a cornered mouse his grey eyes saucer-like as he looked up in utter fear at the person that had him pinned there, he was pressed so deep into the wall like he hoped it’ll swallow him whole.

And the bastard that made someone like Draco look like that was the worst person human Harry had had the pleasure to meet.

Zacharis FUCKING Smith.

The bastard of a Hufflepuff had his arm rested on the wall above Draco’s head and the other one wrapped around Draco’s thin waist as he leaned into the smaller blonde, he practically blocked Draco from any way of escape.

“Come on Dray, Just say yes,” he slurred huskily in a way that was meant to be sexy but just sounded weird and wrong, he even had the guts to take a skinny hand to trace Draco’s jawline then brushing those rosy lips that Draco had bit in worry, “Go to the Yule with me, we’ll have some fun.”

“Ju-Just leave me alone Smith,” Draco whispered out, his hands squeezed into balls at his side as he looked down at his shoes, his bangs fell down to his face, “I’ll...I’ll tell my Father, Smith.”

“Aww, gonna run to Daddy,” Zacharias mocked cruelly, he took the hand on Draco’s face and used it to push the blonde bangs away from Draco’s face letting his hand remain, similar to the scene Harry shared with Draco but this wasn’t sweet or romantic you could see the clear fear in Draco’s glittering eyes.

“Daddy can’t protect you forever, something precious like you deserves to be ruined.”

Zacharias took the hand on Draco’s face and laced it into those blonde tresses, he tugged Draco’s head up and Harry was ready to beat someone up once he saw the blonde wince in pain. He was already moving towards the pair when Zacharias began to lean into the blonde for a forced kiss.

Just as their lips brushed, he grabbed the Hufflepuff by the back of his shirt and swung him on to the floor. He then grabbed the wanker by the collar and lifted him by it just to slam him painfully onto the wall.

Clear shock in the Hufflepuffs face was soon replaced with trembling fear once he saw the bubbling over rage that oozed of Harry, he raised a fist prepared to break Smith’s stupid face.

“Wait!!”  
  


Just before he could land the blow, a scared voice called out and two pairs of hands wrapped around his arm stopping him from giving Smith what he deserved. A broken nose.

Confused why he didn’t feel Smith’s beak smashing under his fist, he turned behind him and saw a blonde holding tightly to him, eyes squeezed close as he tried relentlessly to stop Harry’s fist from reaching its destination.

“What?” Harry huffed out, few seconds ago Draco was cowering under the bastard and now he wanted to protect him.

What in Helga’s tits was going on?

“You can’t harm a student on school property,” Draco blurted out like he was reading it off from the book itself, “as a prefect I can’t let you harm this student and I ask you to kindly cease this activity or I’ll be forced to remove points and contact the proper authorities.”

Wait. Prefect.

Harry had completely forgot Draco was a prefect, he was so distracted by the giant pin on Draco’s jumper. It was quirky and cute but so eye-catching you wouldn’t notice the golden prefect badge next to it.

You know, he had a witty line based of that pin. Maybe he’d revisit that pick up line later.

Zacharis previously scrunched eyes that he’d closed when waiting impact, shot open immediately clearly not aware he’d cornered a prefect.

To be honest, Detention was worth smashing Zacharias’ face now but Draco looked so cute holding onto his arm like that. With one more look he threw Zacharias back to the floor and threatened him with a look.

“If I ever see you next to him one more time,” his voice oozed torture and future pain and he’d swear Draco shivered a bit but maybe it was the cold draft, “You won’t even have time to say ‘Quidditch’, am I understood ?”

Zacharias nodded frantically before gathering himself and dipping down the halls like his ass was on fire.

As they watched the boy run, Harry was vaguely aware of Draco still holding on to his arm but he didn’t want to remind the blonde boy in fear he’d let go.

Too bad Draco remembered himself, he let Harry go so quick it was like he was burned. He looked at Harry up with wide grey eyes and pink cheeks, he then looked down to the ground at his shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world.

“Thank you for helping me,” Draco mumbled out, he turned around to pick up his stuff on the floor. Harry admired the view of having Draco bend down in front of him for a moment before remembering himself and the whole reason he’d tracked Draco down in the first place.

To apologize.

“I’m sorry.” Harry began, Draco froze his gathering all together. Robotically he turned to Harry with his grey eyes even wider on his face, Harry took it as his point to continue, “In the library I shouldn’t have forced myself on you... it wasn’t cool and if you don’t think of me as the biggest pervert, I’d like to hang out sometime.”

With a finishing sigh he looked up to see the blonde frozen in place with his face..no his whole head completely pink in color. After what seemed like hours of awkward staring Draco opened his mouth to reply.

“Sure.” He chokes out before making his way quickly down the hall.

Harry wasn't even offended at the quick answer, he was to busy jumping up and down like a madman and pumping his fist in the air before stopping abruptly when remembering something, turning to the direction the blonde left in, he called out.

“I’ll owl you.” He informed as the blonde became a white dot, not bothering to look back.

Say what you want, Harry will consider this a win. He’d technically talked to Draco, arranged a kinda date and gotten a vague agreement to continue communication. Clear win.

He wouldn’t even deny skipping all the way to find his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d you like it, Harry has two moods I’d be honest “I can end you” to “kiss kiss fall in love”. It’s amazing.
> 
> Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert Remus Lupin as that “cool teacher that everyone loves”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hinted some Wolfstar in the story, you’d spot it when you spot it. Zacharias is a dickhead I wont lie.

 

  
“I cannot believe I ran away!!”

Draco sobbed into Luna’s lap adorably, Luna doing her part of running her fingers through Draco’s silky hair, Padma and Anthony held on to each other from laughter. They sat under their tree, it was a huge oak tree close to the Black Lake. Draco enjoyed the privacy it gave, Luna just liked looking at the squid.

“Shhhh,” Luna soothed him rubbing his scalp softly, “You tried your best and that’s all that matters, you did good for someone with Drewydust sprinkled in your hair.”

Draco turned to stare at Luna from her lap, his nose was runny and his face streaked with tears.

“Really?” He pitifully sniffed, he was gonna take all the positivity he could find, even if it didn’t make sense, it made him feel better. Luna nodded at him happily, he gave her a watery smile and used his sleeve to wipe his eyes, “Thanks Luna.”

Sitting up slowly, he picked up his embroidered hanker chief and blew his nose like a child.

“Look at it this way,” Anthony said optimistically as he finally managed to contain himself, “Guys like Potter would think your playing hard to get and guys love that.”

Draco couldn’t help but soak in that logic, he liked logic. It made him feel certain.

“Also,” Padma continued, it being her turn to cheer Draco up, “ Potter’s a Seeker, he’s used to going after things. So I doubt he’d give you up that easily, it’s not in his blood.”

He smiled at his friends support, they really were the best.

“What’d you do after the library?” Anthony inquired, Draco froze at memories of the past scene popped up. How Smith had held him down onto the wall after he’d followed Draco through the castle while refusing to take no for an answer.

Or how dangerous Harry looked holding Smith up like he could kill you with a flick of his finger, how beefy his biceps felt on Draco and how’d they’d tense as he moved, how absolutely sinful his voice sounded when threatening the Hufflepuff.

How he’d gone around the school looking for him just to apologize for barely doing anything, he was such a sweetheart. And he even wanted to “hang out” with Draco.

It was a dream come true.

“Well, um...” Draco stared at his pale knuckles in his lap as he began to explain what had happened, ignoring the part where he got turned on by Harry about to cause physical assault to another student, looking up after he told them what Harry had said, expecting happy expressions but the group looked livid.

Even peaceful Luna looked pissed.

Clearly his friends didn’t see the good side of the situation, Harry James Potter had asked to hang out with him but he had an idea what they were fixated on.

Zacharias Smith.

This wasn’t the first time Zacharias had tried to force his presence on Draco, the Hufflepuff had been obsessed with Draco since third year after Draco had hit puberty.

Draco believed he’d entered Smith’s radar when he had sat next to the Hufflepuff in Charms, out of pure convenience of course but Zacharias clearly didn’t see it like that.

Being polite, Draco introduced himself and offered his hand. It took Zacharias by surprise, he shook his hand but lingered holding Draco’s own hand, Draco had to snatch his hand back from the snotty boy.

He then proceeded to spend half the class staring at Draco as the blonde tried to ignore the boy while taking notes, he even had the gaul to reach over and play with Draco’s hair and that was Draco’s breaking point. He politely asked Zacharias to leave him alone, because his mother told him Malfoys don’t scream for no reason and if bothered, he should politely ask the mongrel to cease their activities.

The Hufflepuff only smirked showing off his appallingly crooked teeth and told him how pretty he was and reached a hand to touch Draco’s cheek. He slapped it away.

Draco was officially disgusted, once the bell rang he sprang out the classroom not bothering to even look back at the smirking Hufflepuff that lewdly observed his backside. But that wasn’t the last of it, Zacharias tried to court him for years onwards, sending love letters, chocolates and sometimes even jewelry that Draco promptly burned or returned all gifts.

But it wasn’t a surprise Zacharias went physical at times, he was horrid enough to try to use Draco’s diminutive physical strength against him.

Draco wriggled himself out the situation each time, “Brain beats brawn” and all, also he was a much better wizard then Smith could ever be. With a coward like Smith a few hexes will send him running.

But he was caught by surprise this time to busy contemplating Harry’s actions, he hadn’t given Smith the time of the day.

So that brought him back to where he was calming down two cursing Ravenclaws and oddly frightened by the calmest one.

“THAT SNIVELING BADGERING BASTARD!!! WHAT A-” “-SNIVELING LITTLE COWARD, DISGRACE OF A-” “WIZARD!! HE SHOULD BE PROMPTLY PUT IN AZKABAN OR-” “PUT ME IN THERE FOR HOMICIDE!!”

Anthony and Padma continued like this, one finishing the other’s insult as they paced back and forth. Normally this would amuse Draco but clearly this wasn’t the time for laughs, Luna stared at him sternly with pure blue eyes.

He knew what she wanted and they’ve been through this to much times. In no way in Salazar and Godric could he tell his father.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco’s father would not hear of this.

Not for much reason, other than the fact that Lucius Malfoy will make sure to use every fiber of his being to make sure that Zacharias Smith doesn’t live to see graduation. His Father was a powerful man and was fiercely protective of his child, Draco being the only child he has.

Draco was always shy as a child and never went past his fathers knee when introduced to children his own age, always choosing to sit with his father no matter what he discussed, no matter how long he talked for, he’ll accompany his father there. This had made Lucius Malfoy form an uncontrollable bond to Draco and tried his best to never let Draco get hurt.

Sadly Draco grew out that faze once he received his Hogwarts letter but Lucius clearly had not.

So add “Protective Dad” with a mix of “Sadism” plus “Power” made Lucius Malfoy quiet the monster to piss off. Now, Draco wasn’t put in Ravenclaw for no reason, he knew Lucius would not hesitate to end the Smith Family line if he was aware the heir had tried to force himself on “His-little-Dragon.”

He’d explained this clear logical argument to his friends countless times but they still insisted.

Do they think Draco couldn’t protect himself?

Sure, he wasn’t the biggest bloke, Hell if he was a girl he wouldn’t even be the tallest female but he was quite the demon with a wand.

His Godfather is SEVERUS “I-make-kids-cry” SNAPE! The man was so scary that Draco heard that Neville Longbottom’s boggart was in the form of him in Professor Lupins class. He didn’t know whether to laugh or be worried.

Hexing is in his blood.

It took a while for everyone to cool down, they finally looked at the bright side of things like Draco did. Happily jesting him about how Harry clearly had interest in him but Draco just scoffed at the idea.

Finally the conversation changed from Crushes, to Flowers, to Music, to Teachers, back to crushes then to Pets and that was the four of them’s thinking process in a nutshell.

It wasn’t till one of them remembered they had classes for them to rush to the castle of Hogwarts, Draco was dragged by a very enthusiastic Padma to DADA with Professor Lupin. The two of them were the only one in their group going to this class now.

Luna was younger than them all and had little to no classes with them and Anthony had some important issue to settle with the head of house, he would be late for the class.

He didn’t hate DADA trust him, but he didn’t get the excitement of it all.

See, Professor Lupin was the best and longest DADA Professor yet. He was young and could relate to the students on a level, had interactive lessons and wasn’t bad looking. That being the reason girls like Padma and but load of others students had feelings for the older man and suddenly “adored” DADA.

Draco was annoyed at this, him being a long time fan of the Dark arts and loved knowledge in general and to be honest, it was hard to write notes when your fellow classmates sighed wistfully every couple seconds.

If this was how he acted around Harry, than he must always look a state.

He didn’t see the sex appeal of the DADA teacher. Yes, he was handsome but so what, it wasn’t even the scars or how sick he looked at times.

It was more of how he only wore cardigans and sweater vest or the fact he was the definition of a “human disaster”. Draco still recalls the day he had to help him get into his class after he’d locked both his keys AND wand in the room.  
  
As Draco looked at Padma preen her hair and transfigure a mirror to check her teeth, he felt guilty.

He knew something that they didn’t, maybe it was due to the fact he wasn’t blinded by a wistful crush (His crush is different.) but it was clear the guy was in a relationship. He had hickies in his neck every class and Draco stumbled upon him leaving a broom closet disheveled more than once, followed by a...dog.

It was obvious he was in a relationship.

They waited outside, being the first one there had chatted aimlessly while students came along. Professor Lupin had a affinity of being late, so Draco was prepared to wait. It was nice talking to your best friend and helped him calm down, he was so deep in the conversation he hadn’t heard the boisterous noise that came with the presence of Gryffindors.

 

~~•~~

  
Harry let out a sigh once he caught sight of the Ravenclaws, sharing DADA with Ravenclaws instead of the Slytherin’s was such a win. If he didn’t love DADA before he adored it now.

Moony was an amazing Professor and made classes the best thing to look forward to, every Gryffindor adored DADA the best and from what he heard even Slytherin’s had a hard time complaining about the class.

But the best part was that Draco sat in the perfect vicinity’s that Harry could stare at him without him knowing.

The object of his affections listened intensively to Parvati’s sister.

‘Panda...Parada...Padmie...’ he really couldn’t recall her name, he’ll ask Parvati later but she wasn’t important at the moment.

He seemed so at ease talking to her, not timid or shy. He didn’t even fret when Parvati and Lavender joined their conversation, he even rolled his eyes when Parvati poked him in a teasing manner.

The couple jested with the Ravenclaws like it was nothing.

What made them so special that Draco was open to them in a way Harry could only dream of.

“Hermione, Harry’s is acting weird again!” Ron whined to his girlfriend who giggled at the shocked expression on Harry’s face at being caught staring, “Force him to ask Malfoy out or I’m going to lose my lunch!”

“Just ignore him and he’ll do it,” Hermione returned to her book before adding an afterthought, “or stalk Draco after graduation, he’s determined like that.”

His friends discussed him like he wasn’t even there, he’ll show them. He squared himself up and gave them a determined expression but they looked only amused. He’ll show them that he can talk to Draco, he told them he did today and they didn’t believe him.

Bastards!

He took a stiff step towards the target, like every meeting they’ve had so far Draco didn’t bother to look up, the blonde glared at Parvati’s sister earning laughs all around the group.

Just a few more steps and he’d be right in their vicinity, turning to his friends for support. They give him smiles and thumbs up as he finally reached the group. All 4 pairs of eyes turned to stare at him, but he’s only focused on the brilliant grey ones that always widened in his presence.

“Hey, um, Draco,” he began awkwardly, he swore he heard Ron snort, “ I was gonna, like ask...are you like, um....are you okay?!?” He finally rushed out after tumbling for words.

Draco looked shocked at the words, his face it’s the usual colour of red. He just stared at Harry frozen, like a statue. Why did whenever Harry talked to Draco he said little but was easy to converse with people like The Patil twins or that Luna girl or Goldstein. Was it Harry?

“I’m-I’m good.” Simple answers as usual, he stated at his shoes as usual and he said it so quietly that if Harry wasn’t listening he wouldn’t hear it “Tha..Thank...Thank you.”

“No problem,” Harry replied his usual sheepish smirk that appeared on his face whenever he was praised, Draco tensed and tightened the hold on his satchel strap as he continued looking at his shoes, Harry rubbed his hair awkwardly, “I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

Draco nodded meekly from under his bangs, the three girls all had smirks on their face, Like they knew something Harry didn’t.

“Is that all?” He whispered out, Harry was affronted at the dismissive attitude. It really hurt him. But he wasn’t one to be deterred, it was now or never. He will prove to Hermione and Ron he could talk to Draco. Even if it killed him.

Which it probably would because if Draco didn’t stop staring up at him through those thick, long lashes so submissively, Harry was gonna have a heart attack from cuteness.

“No actually,” He answer a determined expression on his face, letting out a shaky breath as he stared Draco down. Harry was ready, nothing was gonna stop him not even the crowd that surrounded them, not the fact Draco was out of his league, NOTHING, “Um, Draco, I wanted to ask you if-” “Sorry I’m late, I was detoured.”

Nothing except Moony picking the wrong fucking time to show up. His eye twitched as he stiffly turned to his Professor who had the trademark smile on, not knowing he’d interrupted anything.

“Mr.Malfoy, Ms.Granger please help me share these parchments,” as if struck by lightning Draco escaped from Harry and made his way to Remus, who handed each of them scrolls of parchment as he informed them the lesson.

Harry felt his shoulders slack in loss, a small hand was comfortingly placed on his back. He turned to see Lavender who was always there when he ranted about how perfect Draco was in common room and understood his sadness.

She was lucky, she is in a relationship with Parvati so she couldn’t really relate.

Parvati’s sisters face was like she got told the best secret ever as she whispered into her sisters ear who nodded in agreement.

“Well see you,” he removed himself from the group and made his way into the class.

Picking a seat far in the back with Ron, he placed his head in the desk in defeat. Just his shit luck at it again.

He only raised his head when a soft cough barely raising to see the person, once he caught sight of the person he immediately shot up. A pale hand extended a scroll towards him and indicated for him to take it.

Timidly he reached for the paper and just like in a muggle movie, Harry’s fingers brushed Draco’s in the exchange.

It may have been a second but to Harry it felt like eternity, like a lightning bolt shot through his body once he made contact with the object of his affections.

Draco must have felt it because his face turned pure red before retracting his arm like shocked and scurrying to deliver the rest of the scrolls. Harry admired the ass on the boy as he scurried away, a manner Hermione will call perverted but he is a teenage boy and just cause he can’t get the item does not mean he can’t dream about it.

And dream he will.

It wasn’t until a sound of books slamming on the table next to him did he pull his attention from Draco who had bent over to get a dropped scroll before sitting down on his seat at the front of the class with Ravenclaw Patil. (He really needs to get her name.)

Turning to Hermione who had a look that said I-know-what-your-doing-and-it’s-gross but Harry found that look quite hypocritical, as he remembers stumbling upon Hermione drooling when Ron took his shirt off in Quidditch.

“I was looking at what Moony is explaining,” he whispered out in defense, Hermione’s scoffed with a roll of her eyes, “I meant “Professor Lupin.” He corrected as an afterthought.

“Well,” Hermione began in that way that meant she was gonna lecture you, “ Maybe it’s just me but I’m pretty sure Professor doesn’t write our homework on Draco’s ass now does he! Do you know how perverted you look? Like a proper creeper, why don’t you just stick your face up his ass since your always so focused on I...”

“Mhmm...” he kinda blanked out the rant, he heard the last part though but unknown to Hermione she just gave him new wank material but he doubts she’ll be that happy about the new information, so he’ll keep it to himself.

“Ok kids today we’ll be learning about...” Remus, voice stopped Hermione from continuing as he had began to start the class.

Turning to the board to write down the lesson down before turning back around to reveal the written title to the class, even though he ended reading it out himself, “Cursebreaking and its uses. You can now unroll your parchments.”

A rustling followed after the orders, then Remus continued with the lesson.

“On your parchments you’d see some examples of Ancient Curse chants, Cursebreaking is rarely thought in schools as it is a very advanced subject but we’ll all be working in amateur level. Handling simple jinxes and moderate hexes, anyone here take Ancient Runes?”

A few hands shot up, majority being the Ravenclaws. And Hermione

Of course.

But what got Harry was how Draco was practically shaking in his chair in excitement at the mention of the subject.

“Mr Malfoy will you like to explain why those two subjects mix?” Remus acknowledged the boy much to his enjoyment.

“Thank you, Professor,” Draco happily stood up from his desk in a confident way that Harry only sees in him whenever he was about to answer a question he already knew. Harry couldn’t give a unicorns ass what Ancient runes had to do with anything, but if Draco was the one telling him, he was all ears,

“As you know, Ancient Runes is a subject that teaches you to translate old magical languages into your main language but to break a curse you need to know these three core traits about the curse: The dialect, The type of magic used and the element used. If you studied Ancient runes you already have 1/3 of the work done and a higher chance of cracking the curse as once you have the dialect of the curse down, you can determine the: Timezone the curse was created, the area the curse was formed in and even the type of person who cast the curse. Making it far easier to figure out the other 2.”

Draco finished of his evaluation and turned to see all the stunned and dumbfounded faces, he immediately turned pink and added a parting, “I think but I might be wrong.”

That knocked Remus out of his trance his shocked face broke into a huge smile as his light brown eyes glowed with admiration at the shy blonde boy who looked down at his lap refusing to meet the teachers eyes.

“That was more than correct Mr.Malfoy,” Remus praised the boy who barely raised his head, so Remus continued, “Some of that stuff I didn’t know myself, 10 points to Ravenclaw.”

That got Draco’s attention, his head shot up and it was only when he turned to Blue-Patil did Harry properly see the huge smile on his face as his friend gave him an encouraging grin and a thumbs up. The other Ravenclaws seemed to be also happy with the boy, patting him on the back and even quietly clapping.

“There’s not much for me to teach you all now, so like thanks,” Remus admitted to the class with a sheepish smile as he awkwardly scratched his chin, earning himself some laughs and giggles, “Everyone begin translating those curses... while I figure out what we can do for the next 50 minutes.” The last probably wasn’t meant to be heard by the class but it earned more laughs nonetheless.

Harry was still mind blown, just hearing Draco talk so passionately about something got him hot and bothered, god damn his teenage libido.

On a less pervy note, he’d never felt less educated than at this moment. He’d looked like badly eloquent gorilla if he tried to even keep a conversation with blonde, he can barely keep a conversation with Hermione without asking “what?”. Imagine if he had to do that but instead of his friends respect of his intelligence, it was his love(and hopefully sex) life on the line.

At least him and Ron managed to get the work done pretty quickly in only 25 minutes as Harry luckily had his Mom’s Spellman’s Syllabary because he never bothered to give it back. Why he needed it, Lily Evans never knew.

But, Hermione finished hers in about 5 minutes after Remus assigned it and the same for Draco who moved on to helping his housemates. None them had the book to help.

Hermione asked him what was wrong but just as Harry was about to voice his troubles, someone walked in earning the attention of about 30 easily distracted teenagers. Once Harry realized who the person was his eyes narrowed.

Anthony Goldstein.

Don’t get Harry wrong Anthony was a great guy.

Probably.

Harry just felt so jealous because how close he was to Draco, the amount of times he saw Anthony resting on Draco’s lap and he had to hold himself back from marching up there and hexing Anthony’s stupid face off.

But unless Harry wants Draco to hate him forever, he’d keep his opinions to himself.

The darker blonde handed a note to Remus, who nodded in understanding and telling him to sit down.

Of course he sat down at the front, right next to Draco and of course he had to whisper a joke into the blonde’s ear and make him laugh that adorable laugh and of course he had to borrow a quill from the blonde and lean over copy his notes.

Let’s just say that Harry was pissed off for the rest of the lesson.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you find it, I’ll guess you did. Harry is jealous as usual and Draco is a huge nerd as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transfiguration class is next and Harry gets his edge back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, I’ve technically not been gone for that long but still back.

“He must think I’m the biggest nerd in history!” Draco whined to Padma and Anthony as he packed up his books to leave the class, “why didn’t you stop me?” He pointed out this question at Padma.

“You seemed to be on a roll man,” Padma replied with that sly grin of hers, “ I don’t think a Hippogriff crashing into the room could stop you.”

“I bet you were adorable.” Anthony cooed at him before he reached a hand over to pinch and tug at his cheeks as an old grandmother would do. Draco swatted at the appendage but this only encouraged the blonde, who brought up his other hand and went for Draco’s other cheek.

Draco looked quite ridiculous with his pale face stretched out as he tried to fruitlessly to pry Anthony’s hands of him, Padma was useless as she was to busy laughing at his face.

A dry cough caught their attention.

Harry Potter stood before them with a menacing look centred on the two appendages as if they insulted his mother. Anthony seemed to have gone pale from the look on Potter’s face.

Like he’d been burnt, which he probably was from the ferocity of his glare, the Ravenclaw let go of Draco. Even taking the step of taking two steps back with his hands in the air, showing he meant no harm.

This seemed to remove the tension on Harry, he then turned to Draco with a happy grin.

Draco felt his knees go weak at the sight of those pearly whites.

“What’s your next class?” The question was normal but still spontaneous too Draco, it caught him off guard as he was far to busy admiring how soft Harry’s skin looked.

“Umm..I’m not sure, it’s...um-” “Transfiguration.” Padma happily answered for him as she dragged a still petrified Anthony away. Draco looked at the leaving pair with clear panic but Padma just gave him a thumbs up and Anthony gave a weary smile.

“That’s great, so do I!” Harry exclaimed grabbing back Draco’s attention and...hand? This simple action caused Draco’s brain to partially shut down, Harry’s hand was so big and rough but felt so right, “let’s walk together.”

Draco barely had time to accept before he was dragged hand in hand by Harry bloody Potter.

It was a dream come through.

As Draco looked up at the back of the seeker he felt like swooning, it was exactly like in the book he was reading. Sort of. He was still a male and Harry wasn’t dragging him away from zombies but all minor differences.

It was only when he felt his hands get sweaty did he realize he was still holding hands with Harry.

They never mention the awkward bits when it came to writing those books, and they really should cause Draco would like a heads up about these things.

With the strength of a thousand gods he yanked his hand back to quickly wipe it off, but when he went to offer it back, he realized how dumb that will look so he simply kept it to his side.

He swore a flash of hurt went through Harry’s beautiful, breathtakingly green eyes but it was gone and replaced with something Draco couldn’t put his finger on.

“Did anyone ever tell you how passionate you can be?” It came out of nowhere freezing Draco in his spot before he continued to walk but now stiffer, Harry took this as his point to continue, “ seeing you talk in class I’d never felt so uneducated in my life, it was breathtaking.”

If you’d saw Draco now you’d think he downed a whole box of Pepper-up potions.

He always hated how easy it was to make him blush and this was why he detested how pale his skin was, due to the fact it let anyone know when he was flustered or embarrassed.

But you couldn’t blame him, HARRY JAMES POTTER THOUGHT HE WAS BREATHTAKING.

HIM!

BREATHTAKING!!

Having no idea to handle emotions, Draco tried to cover his blush by promptly placing his hands over his reddening cheeks as his brain exploded.

“Th-thank...Thank you.” He managed out those two words which was an achievement.

“I also dig that button of yours, it’s really unique. Like you.” Harry seemed to be trying to get Draco’s blood to his face, “ with your grades, I’d love to have you getting us House-points. Also-”

“Did you do the Homework ?” He squeaked out the completely irrelevant question to stop the array of compliments, he sent Harry a weak smile once he composed himself after viewing the Gryffindor’s perplexed expression.

He wanted to stop being shy so Harry needed to stop his praise so he could finally try to talk to him.

So, what better way then useless but idle small talk.

“Me?! Um..yeah, er, d-did you?” Harry seemed quite panicked which confused Draco a great deal.

How was HE the flustered one?

Draco had no time to ponder as he realized Harry returned the question.

“We haven’t got much choice when McGonagall is involved.” This simple statement that Draco had barely whispered out had caused Harry to burst out laughing. The deep and smooth sound caused Draco’s heart to explode in shock.

“Imagine being in her house,” Harry chuckled out seeming more relaxed, “ nothing evades her eyes, I guess better her then Snape.”

Now, this was a touchy subject for Draco.

He knew his godfather wasn’t liked but he was still his godfather.

“He’s not that bad,” Draco defended softly looking at his pale knuckles that tightened on his satchel strap, “he’s honestly sweet at times, it’s really all an act.”

“Hah, that’ll be the day,” this pissed Draco off, he practically dismissed his entire statement, “he’s pure evil and that’s fact.”

His knuckles looked whiter with the grip he had on his strap.

“How would you know!” Draco snapped back not even bothering to look up and see Harry’s expression, far too annoyed, “you don’t know a damn thing about Sev!”

‘Oh, Merlin! Why did I just snap at him?!’ Draco’s mind was having a battle, he didn’t want to yell at Harry but he also doesn’t let anyone talk about his Godfather-like that. Severus Snape may not be the nicest man but he loved Draco more than anything in the world.

“Dra-”

“I need to use the bathroom!” He quickly interrupted Harry dipping into the first bathroom they came across, only peaking his head out of the door he instructed softly, “I’ll see you in class?”

He heard Harry mutter a small “sure.” accompanied by stomped footsteps, as he slid down the bathroom door quietly hyperventilating into his sleeve.

  
_~~•~~_

  
When Harry says Severus Snape is the root of all his problems he is right.

Things were going great, he was kinda talking to Draco except for when his brain practically vomited out words but hey, they were getting there. Then Snape had to be brought into the conversation and fucked everything up.

What did he mean “Sev” was he friends with Snape or something.

How would he have known that anyone could stand the guy, but Draco acted like he’d insulted his family or something. Could Snape be related to Draco?

To test the theory, Harry’s mind tried to compare the two.

He pictured beautiful Draco smiling in the sun with huge glittering silver eyes and the softest platinum hair that glowed as he moved, and then he pictured Hideous Snape sneering at him through his huge hawk-like nose and his unhealthily oily hair with clear distaste.

No way they were related.

But to be honest, now Harry thought about it Draco always seemed to be helping the Potions master. Harry noticed that whenever he looks at the Marauders map, Draco’s dot (which was enchanted to standout...for reasons) seemed to sometimes be walking next to the Potions master.

Maybe they might not be related by blood, but he was sure that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were considered quite close during his parents time. Draco was just probably used to Snape’s presence and formed a “bond” with the slimy git.

Merlin knows why.

After this well thought out evaluation, Harry accepted his conclusion. Quick to move on to a more harder, far more important issue.

How to get Draco to forgive him.

He’d manage to fuck up twice in a day.

Stopping in his steps and in a fit of frustration Harry’s fist collided into the concrete of the wall in a bruising impact. The bang so loud it spooked a sleeping witch portrait, as she fell off her chair in shock.

He hissed through his teeth as pain that raked through his knuckles, this was not a good idea.

He cradled his hurt knuckle as he jumped from side to side in a way to distract himself from the pain that stung him.

In some odd way he thought he deserved this, he’d been a proper prick to Draco. Once he heard Draco defend the bastard, he should’ve shut up but nooooooo ‘I’m Harry Fucking Potter and I just have to open my big dumb mout-’

“Um, Harry,” in a whiplash-inducing turn Harry saw the same blond boy he was stressing over standing behind him with a concerned expression, “Are you ok?”

‘Fuck,’ Harry’s brain panicked, ‘Did he see me punch the wall? FUCK! He must think I’m Insane!’

While in a state of literal panic, He did not notice the blonde make his way over to him or that he was so close his blonde hair tickled the tip of his nose. Only realizing when his crush took his knuckles in his hand and massaged the bruises that littered his hands, he couldn’t help but admire how the boys grey eyes seemed so focused on him.

“What happened?” His voice seemed soft and broken that Harry wanted to actually punch himself for causing such a voice.

“I fell....” Harry blurted out before thinking for a moment for a lengthier excuse, “...I fell on my fist... so I kinda hit rock bottom.”

See, when Harry panics mind immediately shifts him to tell really bad jokes, a curse he got from his father.

But to his surprise the most melodically sound came out from the blonde, it was like a sirens call and he so badly wanted to drown. Draco Malfoy was laughing at his joke like actually laughing. Like, not just any giggle or chuckle, he was doing a full-on snorts and all that cute shit Harry knew he did when he laughed for real.

“That *snort* was so *snort* bad,” the adorable blonde teased at him but Harry was on cloud 9 at the moment. Draco even turned to bury his head into his palms to silence his laughter but failed dreadfully.

After a couple minutes Draco calmed down and Harry was very disappointed to no longer hear the sound that will remain saved in his memory forever.

They simply just looked up at each other, no words said as glowing green eyes bored into glittering grey ones. The mood was just right for a kiss but as neither of their faces made any sign of moving and they seemed to just stare at each other.

But Harry didn’t mind that fact much.

In fact, it gave Harry the confidence to ask a question that has been plaguing him for god knows how long.

“Draco I wan-” “SHIT!” Harry won’t lie but that was the first time Harry had heard Draco curse, well to someone out his circle of close relation’s. But that wasn't the problem, it was that Draco had completely ruined the moment by cutting him off in his bolt of realization,

“We’re so late for class!”

Before Harry could react Draco was dragging him towards the class like there was a Nundu on their ass.

But he barely registered their tardiness due to the fact that he was far too far fixated on how soft Draco’s hands felt on his or how perfectly their hands moulded into each other. And maybe his eyes wandered to the blonde's ass from time to time but let’s focus on the romantic side.

They were holding hands and it was perfect.

Well until they reached the class itself.

Draco threw away his hand once they reached their destination as he practically shoved the door open with the fear of being late fueling his roughness.

“Mr.Potter, I’m so glad you and Mr.Malfoy decided to join us.” Professor McGonagall's voice was as stern and back straightening as usual. But, at the current moment Harry couldn’t give a fuck about losing points, still, Draco looked like the world was about to end, “5 points from both houses due to tardiness.”

Draco almost looked like he was about to argue until a raised eyebrow from McGonagall had him shutting up whatever defence he had planned. With a muttered “yes miss.” he sulked towards his seat.

Harry soon realized something that majorly increased his mood, the realization was that the only seat left was RIGHT NEXT TO DRACO.

YES! It was his big break.

Practically strutting to the desk, he dumped himself next to a solemn Draco that gloomily flicked through his books looking as if his mother just died, completely ignoring Harry.

He almost felt bad for the boy, he seemed like the person who was terrified of getting in trouble and he had indirectly caused them to lose points for their houses in the first place.

He was about to apologize to the boy but was stopped by a paper bird flying on to their desk.

Harry recognized this bird.

It surprised Harry the first time he saw it, never expecting a teacher-pleaser(not the best name to call your crush, he knows, but it’s technically true) like Draco to do something so cheeky like send notes in class.

Grudgingly Draco muttered the spell to open the note safely, Harry wouldn’t lie and say that he hadn’t craned his neck to get a glimpse at the note.

Because whatever was on that note had changed Draco’s mood in total. He even had to place a dainty hand over his mouth to cover his blooming smile. Harry was happy about this fact, yes anything that made Draco smile was a good thing.

But.

Is it wrong that he’s a teensy-weensy bit jealous that he had not caused that smile?

Harry prayed to every god and deity that it wasn’t, ugh....Anthony Goldstein.

Again, great guy.

Maybe.

But that doesn’t change the fact that he took Draco to the Yule Ball in the fourth year practically snatching the chance from Harry. Well, Harry had still not worked up the guts to ask Draco out until the last minute but still, it wasn’t fair.

He watched as Draco ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled something onto it before carefully folding it into a beautiful origami swan. Like some sort of Disney princess (like the ones Harry watched at home), he slowly blew the bottom of the bird setting off a chain reaction that caused it to begin to flap like a real bird.

His face lit up as his eyes followed the movement of the bird, his hand reached out to tuck a stray strand of gold locks behind his ear.

He looked so at peace.

Harry couldn’t help but stare, not even caring who the bird was sent too.

Because at the moment it didn’t matter.

Not sure why, but some sort of urge crashed through him, he didn’t want Draco being taken away from him. Just the thought of someone else with Draco made him want to puke. Maybe that made him stupid, or a possessive git but this was what he felt.

Internally Harry swore to himself that this was the year he got Draco and **nothing** was gonna stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape is a huge cockblock I would not lie. Harry finally stepping up, no more awkward Harry for now long. He’s got his confidence back, took 6 years but he got it back nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Harry are mutual dumbasses when it comes to blondes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is very short but honestly it’s just a filler and not very important, so I thought I should just get on with it. There is so many time skips it proves how much I didn’t want to write this chapter.

Draco’s didn’t know whether to be happy or worried but ever since transfiguration, Harry Potter had not left his side.

No matter where Draco was, there he stood with a big grin, waving for Draco.

This must be a prank because there was no reason for someone like Harry Potter to want to hang out with someone like Draco. Every time Harry ran after him or called for him, he felt his heart speed up and this was seriously not good for his health.

One of these days he’s gonna have a heart attack.

At first Draco thought it was just coincidence but now he’s not so sure about that.

Why?

Well because currently Draco was hiding behind a bookshelf in the library because there sat Harry Potter entertaining the first years that he studied with every Wednesday.

“He’s normally here by now,” Millie Duke spoke, a dark skinned Ravenclaw with the most adorable pigtails, who was coincidently Draco’s favourite, “It’s not like he’s got anywhere else to be, he’s to much of a loner to have any other plans.”

Scratch that, once favorite.

“Is that what you think Millie?” Fueled by the urge to tell off the first year, Draco left his hiding spot and it was incredibly worth it to see Millie’s already huge brown eyes widen in shock. Draco had a “got-you” smirk on and wore it proudly.

“Did I say that?” Millie placed on an innocent smile, with a raised pale eyebrow Draco wordlessly spoke ‘I’m not falling for it’ while Millie raced for an excuse, “I meant...um, it’s uh...I love you.”

All she got was an unimpressed look from Draco that had her cringing.

At least all the other first years found it funny and happily laughed at Millie’s expense.

“Dray, look! Look!” A blond Hufflepuff called for Draco’s attention, Lucy Mayweather came tumbling at him with parchment crushed in between her small hands, “Lookie at what I got in Transfiguration!”

“Ssshhh, Lucy we’re in a library,” he hushed her but still bent down as to be able to look at her eye to eye, “ let me see.”

“Here!” Draco could tell that grade was gonna be good just from the way Lucy giggled every couple seconds in excitement. So being the child of two Slytherin’s, he made sure to drag out the opening of the parchment as long as he could just to watch her squirm, “Dray, Hurrryyyy!!”

“ I am, hmmm this isn’t bad at all,” Draco wasn’t lying, this score would be seen as average to most people but to him this means Lucy had tried her best, ruffling her blonde tresses in a proud way and earning her usual giggles he smiled down at her, “I’m really proud of you Lucy, keep it up.”

Before he could stand up Lucy spoke up again.

“Dray aren’t you forgetting something?” Lucy’s face dusted pink as she twirled her feet on the library floor bashfully, Draco was very lost.

“I am?” He wondered out loud.

“Yes!” Lucy exclaimed sounding exasperated with him already, you should’ve imagined his shock when the small girl presented her now ruby red cheek to him in an almost bashful manner, “ You promised me a peck on the cheek if I aced my Transfiguration exam

“Oh.” Was all Draco could say, not recalling this promise at all. But he shrugged it off as he remembered that it was only peck.

So he placed his lips on her red cheeks in a short but delicate manner.

Lucy seemed to freeze for a second and Draco feared he’d broken her, but soon she let out an ear piercing squeal before practically running towards her chair singing “I got a kiss~ I got a kiss~”

For some reason majority of the kids looked almost jealous at her.

Especially Harry.

“Sssshhh!” Madam Pince ordered, Draco sent her an apologetic smile.

“I also got an E.”

Looking up at the voice, Draco’s face went red as Harry Potter held up parchment with a big fat E on the top corner. Kinda piecing together what Harry was throwing but honestly, Draco wasn’t sure. So he just gave Harry a thumbs up which only made him growl in frustration, “l. Got. An. E.” He sounded out every word but Draco was still very confused.

“Good...for...you?” Was all Draco could say and he swore he saw Millie facepalm.

“You’ve got to kiss him!” Millie snapped at him with a murmured ‘must I do everything around here!’

Ohhh.

Draco’s face turned a whole new shade of red in half a second. His brain practically quitted leaving his head empty as his body stayed frozen in spot.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want t-” “NO! he definitely has too!” Millie interrupted Harry’s words of saving, she placed both her tiny dark fist on the table and she indicated to Harry quite forcefully. Her brown eyes crackling darkly, looking quite frustrated.

When Draco still remained in his exact spot, she went around the table and yanked him towards Harry with a surprising amount of force. With a sharp tug Draco was thrown into Harry’s lap and it was at that moment his brain short-circuited.

“Do it! Do it! Do it!”

Peer pressure was a bitch, especially when your “peers” are a bunch 11-12 year olds that will be getting an earful for screaming in the library.

Before any lip-locking could happen, Ron Weasley came to the rescue

“HARRY WHERE THE FUUuuuuu...dge are you?,” at least he had the brains to censor his words but that didn’t stop Millie.

“It’s alright Mr.Weasley, you can say Fuck.” The girl smiled like she’d done him a favor.

“Millie!!” Draco shrieked at the dark skinned girl, rushing off Harry’s lap to chew her out, “We don’t use that language in Hogwarts especially not as Ravenclaws you should know better. If I hear that language again I’ll be forced to take points.”

“Kids am I right?” Weasley tried to soothe him, Draco almost laughed at the attempt.

“That goes for you too Mr. Weasley,” The ginger looked down in shock at the tiny blonde that turned his wrath onto him, face asking for an explanation on what he’d done, “Yelling in a library is never acceptable, I’d hate to have to take points off a prefect.”

Weasley only nodded timidly.

The confidence that came with telling people off fueled Draco to return peace back into his study group.

“Now take Mr.Potter with you and get lost so I can educate the wizards and witches of the future.”

With that Draco turned around ignoring the two Gryffindors as all the kids began to arrange themselves to begin their lessons. The excitement washing away as Draco took the front and transfigured a chalkboard to write the notes they should take down.

Unaware with the awed look Harry was given him.

 

~•~

 

“Merlin, blondie can be scary when he wants too,” Ron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at the memory of the blonde boy who barely reached his nose giving out to him,”He’s like a mini-Mcgonagall but blonder and younger.”

He walked beside his solemn looking best friend after being kicked out by said “blondie”.

“Yeah.” Harry inputted but his voice sounded a thousand miles away, “I almost kissed him.” The last part was said to himself but clearly Ron had heard it.

“Whaaatttt??” Ron dramatically asked, his mouth forming a temporary “O” at the news, “don’t tell me I cock-blocked?” Ron’s voice sounded scared as if not wanting the answer.

Harry turned to him sadly before nodding.

“Nooooooo!!” Ron fell onto his knees and let out an anguished wail, one thing Ron Weasley never wanted to be was a cockblock. A promise he made a long time to Harry after Harry slept in the common room for a week so him and Hermione could have some time to themselves, “Mate I’m so sorry, if I’d known I won’t have called you.”

“It’s alright. The mood wasn’t right in the first place,” Harry tried to unguilt his best friend.

“Yeah,” Ron agreed as he got back onto his two feet, “I’d hate to snog in front of first years.”

Harry nodded along with the very true statement.

“Why did you call me?” Harry asked after a couple minutes of silence.

“Oh yeah!” Ron exclaimed, suddenly remembering himself, “Ginny has been bugging me to find you, she needs your help. Something about a blonde”

Harry piped up immediately, in a quick shift of mood his walking turned to run as he dashed into the castle in look for the ginger girl. Ignoring Ron’s call for him to wait up, he couldn’t wait around when Ginny had news about Draco.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN’T ABOUT DRACO!” Harry yelled the freckled girl in front of him, who rudely ignored him as she polished her broom.

“I never said it was about Draco,” she defended herself nonchalantly, only causing Harry’s frustration to grow, “I said a blonde.”

“Geez that makes sense,” Harry fake agreed, voice dripping with sarcasm, “Of course my mind would go to another blond, why did the boy I’ve been in love with for 5 years even pop up. My mistake.”

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry’s usual cheek.

It was cute when she was 12 but now it was just annoying.

“Well sorry I don’t have any new facts for your sick obsession!” Ginny snapped back with equal fire.

“It’s a crush not an obsession!” It was Harry’s turn to defend himself.

“Mhmm,” Ginny has had this argument far to many times to even bother responding, “so back to this blonde, she’s really pretty and I was hoping you’d help me find out more about her since your the stalking expert.”

“I don’t stalk!” Sometimes Harry wondered why he even bothered defending his image.

“Whatever you say sweetheart,” Ginny treated him the way one would treat a tantrum-throwing child, “meet me by the Great Lake during lunch and bring your broom. Or else.”

The last part was spoken darkly and foretold of pain.

With that the fiery redhead walked off, her broom slung over her shoulder with confidence as she left a grumbling Harry, who stomped off the other way as he knew he couldn’t deny the girl the request even if he wanted too.

“Can I got now?” Harry groaned for the thousandth time, he’s flying about 20ft off the air as Ginny Weasley peered through HIS new Omnioculars staring at what Harry thought was a patch of grass.

“They should be here by now,” Ginny mumbled to herself, ignoring Harry’s complaints, “I swear I heard Draco say they were having a picnic here.”

“Draco!” With Seeker like movements, Harry shoved Ginny to the side as he made a perfect swipe for the omnioculars, peering through them immediately, “I don’t see him.”

“No shit Sherlock,” Ginny spat as she straightened herself on her broom, Harry would bet his Firebolt that she didn’t even know who Sherlock was, “that’s what I’ve been saying.”

“Fuck off Watson.”

“What?”

“Never mind.” See, Harry’s point exactly.

“Wait I think that’s them!” Ginny yelled grabbing the attention of both of them as she pointed towards the sight of two equally pale heads of hair, “pass I want to see if Luna’s eyes are doing the dreamy thing.”

Ignoring the arms swatting for, and remember, HIS omnioculars as he was far to focused on Draco’s face.

“Too bad Draco’s hair is doing the bouncy thing it does when he laughs!” He moved out of arm length to the ginger girl that was not one to be deterred.

Soon a grabbing and shoving match began between the two blonde obsessed quidditch players but for some weird reason, none other then plot forwarding, Harry was shoved off his broom and into the unwelcoming hands of gravity.

For some reason this was a sight Harry was used too, just because Harry was a good flyer did not stop him from falling off his broom every time he saw Draco in the stands looking at him in awe.

So the black that came after he hit the ground was expected and welcomed.

But when Harry came to be, he saw the most beautiful person he’d ever seen leaning over him.

Hair like whitened gold, skin pale as porcelain and large enchanting grey eyes that shimmered like stars.

“Am I dead?” He wondered out loud causing the angel to jump in shock and turn a pretty shade of red. He was either dead or dreaming.

“no..” he whispered, voice soft and calming.

Exactly what he needed with the major headache in his head.

“Ugghhh,” he groaned as he began to sit up, the angel rushed over to him to push him back down, but he was sadly overpowered and gave up, “I wish I was dead.”

“Don’t say that.” The angel mumbled as he wandered over to a table covered with potions.

Harry watched him pick up bottles and examine them, as he twisted and turned on the bed he laid in, he never really liked hospital beds.

“Here.” The blonde came, shoving a purple shimmery liquid in his face refusing to make eye contact.

Harry knew that potion from many visits to the medic ward of Hogwarts. Especially remembering it from it’s vile taste that never washed out no matter how much butterbeer you drank, so childishly but logically he turned his head away.

This shocked the angelic blond, clearly not expecting such an immature act.

“B-b-but you have to,” he stuttered our, eyes dashing to the door every other second, he leaned over to Harry as if he was about to whisper a secret, “Madame Pomfrey said so.”

No avail, Harry shook his head stubbornly.

Trying not to give in to the strawberry and honey aroma that surrounded the boy.

“I’ll do anything, just drink it.” The angel began to beg and that caught Harry’s attention. Thousand ideas of what the beautiful blonde could do.

“Alright,” Harry agreed as he swiped the vile from the pale boy, “but you must got to Hogsmead with me.”

“Wait, bu-” “TOO LATE!” Harry shouted downing the disgusting potion in seconds and stopping the boy from changing his mind. Already huge eyes widened in shock at Harry’s forwardness, as his perfect pale skin heated up till it was blotchy and pink in some places.

Harry really liked that look on him.

“Meet up at Great Hall, don’t be late.” With a wink Harry lied back down, immediately falling asleep as this was one of the effects of the potion.

Thinking this all was a dream, Harry never realized he’d just asked his long time crush out properly until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, also there might be grammatical errors as I’m very tired. I apologize. Can you guess that I rushed the ending because I really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos please. I’d incredibly appreciate it.


End file.
